93rd_hunger_games_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hybrid Shadow/LE LICKPRIVICKS
WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE AWESOMENESS OF THE EPIC LICKPRIVICKS FAMILY! SANTA Name: Deavilalawoop "Santa" Lickprivicks District: Any Gender: MALE Age: 666 Appearance: I AM A DEVIL! SANTA THE DEVIL! I HAVE RED SKIN! I DON'T HAVE SUNBURN! I HAVE BLACK HAIR! I DIP MY HEAD IN FIRE! I HAVE CHARRED, BLACK HANDS! I DIP MY HANDS in unicorn shit. c: Personality: I AM A DEVIL! SANTA THE DEVIL! I AM EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLLLL! CURSE YOU SANTA FAKER! I AM THE REAL SANTA! I GIVE THE GOOD KIDS COAL, BURNT COAL! I GIVE THE BAD KIDS unicorn shit. c: Weapons: THE FIRES OF HELL! THE TRIDENT OF EVIL! THE AWESOMENESS OF unicorn shit. c: Backstory: I WAS MADE IN THE FIRES OF HELL, SATAN FIRE! SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTEEEEER! MY BEST FRIEND WAS unicorn shit. c: Strengths: FIRE, FIRE, EVIL, unicorn shit. c: Weaknesses: WATER, WATER, GOOD, NO unicorn shit. :c Fears: HAVING NO unicorn shit. :c Interview Angle: I WILL PROCLAIM WAS SLAUGHTER OF THE HUMAN RACE! I WILL DESTROY ALL BUT unicorn shit. c: Bloodbath Strategy: I WILL GATHER MY AMAZING UNDEAD ARMY OF THE DEAD AND I WILL DESTROY ALL BUT unicorn shit. c: Games Strategy: I WILL RIP OFF THEIR HEADS AND I WILL MAKE OUT WITH unicorn shit. c: Token: unicorn shit. c: Allies (can be filled out later): NONE BUT unicorn shit. c: FLOODPLAIN Name: Floodplain Lickprivicks District: Any Gender: Rainbow :3 Age: 18... I think :3 Personality: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cool. :3 I eat pussy cats. Live cats. Spotted, live cats. Fat, spotted, live cats. :3 I liek, seriously, liek to eat cats. My twin sista is meh hottie sista, ChangChang Lickprivicks! :D I luff meh sista! She luffs meh too. >w< I dun liek to eat dogs, ChangChang eats dem for meh. :D I also shoved a cat-tail up my sista's ass! :D Appearance: I look sexy guy! :D I got dem hottness and shit, u knu? :3 My sista is even hotter but we both be hotties. :3 Weapons: Cat-tails, Imma seduce you with le tails. ;D Backstory: Ummmm, wank? Strengths: SHIT, THIS IS SHIT! D: Weaknesses: Banana ducklings D: Fears: Your mom. Interview Angle: ..... Wut? Bloodbath Strategy: I KILLZ CHU! Games Strategy: *dances* I SO PURTY! Token: I have a chuck e cheese token. :3 Alliance: What a funny word. :3 CHANGCHANG Name: ChangChang Lickprivicks District: Any Gender: Female? Age: 18 Height: 7'0 Personality: Ohai dere bitches! :D Da name is ChangChang Lickprivicks, da twin sista of sexy brah, Floodplain Lickprivicks! x3 I eat dem dogs and shit while meh bro eats dem cats. :3 Puppehs are so good, u knu? :) Appearance: Imma be puuuuuuuuuuuuurty! My bro spilled his grape shit on meh, making meh skin look all purpley and shit. :3 I also got dis cat-tail stuck in meh ass somehow. x3 Weapons: I use dem kind of weapons, liiiiiiiiiiikkkkkeee... Meh sexiness. ;D Backstory: What da fuck does that mean? :3 Strengths: Hotdog eating contest, dog-food winner, 5-times winner of the winning at shit shit :3 Weaknesses: Ugly bitches, they be cramping up my style, dem lazy bitches D:< Fears: Poop. I'm scared of poop. D: Interview Angle: Imma sing songs 'bout me and meh bro-bro >w< Bloodbath Strategy: ??? Game Strategy: Games? I dun like dem games! D: Monopoly sucks ass (the donkey peoples) :3 Alliance: Meh army of unicones! >:D Token: Magical rainbows :3 UNCLE STEVE WARNING: HE IS THE CREEPIEST ONE! o.o Name: ø¬∂µ˚∑´˜∑∆´˜ƒøƒµå˜ƒ¨ø∑∫ƒø¨∫∆˜µ´˜ƒ˙ˆ£∫¥£∫˙˜¬˚ˆ£∆ˆ√˙¨ø£∫˙∆√∫®∆√∫˜≤Å˜ŒØ¨£ÅÓÏ∏…Œ˚Ò®√Â≤ŒÒ…≤√∏Œ˜ˆ¨™∫˜¨√ø∫ œ£˙ˆ∫√˙ ˜√˜˜™¢ø¨√∫∫ø™∫ "Uncle Steve" Lickprivicks District: Any Gender: Both Age: 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 light years (yes, I'm very young) Appearance: I am a gray alien so I have gray skin. My mustache is the source of my power and if I wish to sleep, I can take it off. My ears are fake, my reals ones are located where ones nipples would be located. My genitals are located on my back and I have a pair of each type. My reals eyes are located on my ass and my nose is really on my pancreas. My mouth is located where one's private parts would be. My brain is actually located in my vagina. Personality: I am a genius, the smartest of all beings. I am also good at singing native Indian songs, for some reason. I wish to bring Elvis back to life so I can marry him, rape him and havee him give birth to my grandchildern. I have the technology capable of doing so. I am also in a relationship with popstar, Justin Bieber. I secretly killed his real girlfriend, Selena Gomez, and I disguised myself as her. Did you know his penis is as long as this person's 1 millimeter eyelash? Weapons: Justin Bieber's baby (I'm serious, I have his baby) Backstory: I was adopted by the Lickprivicks family as they noticed I was incapable of eating sand. Strengths: The definition of strengths is Noun#The quality or state of being strong, in particular. #Physical power and energy: "cycling can help you build up your strength". Weaknesses: Bieber's sweet ass Fear(s): Classified Interview Angle: I will be pretending to listen, but really, I'm imagining me and Justin and Elvis having a threesome. Bloodbath Strategy: I will kill them. 'Nuff said. Games Strategy: They are already dead. No games. Token: A picture of Bieber's sweet ass Allies (can be filled out later): Some but I will rape and kill them later on BULLONDA Name: Bullonda Lickprivicks District: Any Gender: Cow, no wait, bull! Or is it cow? Umm, idk. Age: Moo, moo! o///o Appearance: .... Moo? >.< Personality: MOO! :3 Weapons: MOO! :D Backstory: Moo. Moo, moo. Moo, MOO! ;D Strengths: Moo, Mooo, MOOOOO! >:D Weaknesses: Moo, Moo, Mooooo! D: Fear(s): Moo. o.o Interview Angle: Moo moo moo mooo, moo moo moo, mooo MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :) Bloodbath Strategy: Moo. :D Games Strategy: Moo, moo, moo... Moo. ._. Token: Moo moo. :D Allies (can be filled out later): Mooooooooooooooooooooooooo! :/ VOTE Out of all le Lickprivicks so far, who is your favorite? Santa Floodplain ChangChang Uncle Steve Bullonda Category:Blog posts